jacksmithfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacksmith Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Jacksmith Wiki's Manual of Style. This can help you learn some basic things about writing articles and how to make your work look professional. These tips also help make all of the wiki's work consistent. Try not to misspell words Like bias, it only diminishes quality and if there are too many misspelled words, your work will look very... iffy. Of course the occasional misspelling is okay for that is why we can click the edit button. Categorize and try to add pictures. Categorizing helps viewers to find other articles similar to the one that was edited. That is why every page doesn't necessarily need to be in a category. Adding pictures gives the reader/viewer a better way of looking at something. Don't feed the trolls If a troll vandalizes a page, revert the edit (if possible), then report the person to an Architect or a WhipMaster. If the vandalism continues, tell an administrator or a WhipMaster to block the trolls IP Address and to block the troll from chat. Lastly for this section, do not spam pages to drive traffic to another website. If you are discovered doing this, you will be blocked immediately. Do correct formatting. What this means is that for a normal piece of text, you do not put it in Heading 2 or Heading 3 font size. It just looks awful and does not help the quality of the article. Opening pictures do not go in the center or on the left hand side of an article either. They go on the right hand side. Infoboxes are allowed, but one should be used when needed not in every article. If your article doesn't have good formatting, then an Architect will step in to fix the page. Try to link to other pages. This helps viewers navigate the wiki so they don't spend time searching through tons of results in the search box. Redirects also help to prevent this. Completeness In order to count as complete, a page must contain all of the basic and extra information. Some information is sometimes left out and this is ok. This can be caused by lack of information or too much information. If the article looks small, it usually is not complete. Here are some checklists that can help when creating pages about Weapons, Epic Weapons, Enemies, and some other things. These are just examples and do not list everything that is needed. Weapons *Elemental Boosts *Epic Variants *Strongest against... *Hammering (important for Pikes) Article Organization Each article must be properly organized i.e. Weapon Page Formatting The formatting for a weapons article is as follows: Write a small description of the weapon, list its elemental boosts, list its Epic variants, then add any extra info. Character Page Formatting The formatting for an article about a character is much different than that of other things. A character must be categorized as a Character, and if necessary, mark it as an Ally (Only Scout and the soldiers are allowed to be categorized as Allies). Article Messages Remember to add the correct messages to articles. Do not put at the bottom of an article "More information coming soon", put protection on the article so no one will edit it. If a page is incomplete, than mark it as a stub and categorize it as an Article stubs. Don't use "you" "you" is improper to use when writing articles and there are other ways to replace it when writing. For example, when writing about a grenade, do not put "you need to place the crest on the middle of the shield", put this instead "to finish the shield, one must put the crest on the middle of the shield." Category:PoliciesCategory:Project Pages